Together At Last - ItaDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Itachi and Deidara get together only to be kept apart by their missions. Smut one shot! Yaoi


Together at Last – ItaDei

The mission was taking longer than expected. It should have been over yesterday. But of course there had to be one ninja with exceptional skills that was keeping him away from his blonde. Which was really beginning to piss him off.

When he was pissed he fought dirtier than normal. The ninja came at him again this time with one hell of a water jutsu. He dodged it barely and stood in front of the nin activating his sharingan, black commas now swirling in those crimson orbs.

He walked closer brandishing a kunai and easily slit his opponents' throat. "Well done Itachi." Kisame called as he ran up to join his partner. "You've managed to finish another mission with tons of bloodshed." Kisame grinned.

"Hn" Was the reply. Itachi was tired, bloody and all of his muscles felt as though they were stretched to their limits. They headed back to the motel, climbing through the window, not wanting to draw attention to their bloody attire.

They showered and changed, packing their bloody garments in their packs and heading for home. Itachi had one thing in mind to motivate his tired aching body and nothing or no one was going to hinder it if he could help it.

This should have been an easy mission, but Itachi had allowed his mind to complicate things. Thoughts of his blonde Akatsuki member refused to leave him alone even for a second. It started with little mind games and had tuned into the real thing.

They had glanced at each other when the other wasn't looking, or so they thought. They brushed against each other when passing by on accident, yeah sure if you say so. Or they simply stared at each other daring the other to look away. Which neither found possible.

To Deidara's chargin too. Itachi had the ability to put you in a dangerous trance if you weren't careful. Deidara had been a victim to it once but never since. Itachi had been the one to make the first move. He had to have the blonde or go insane.

(Flashback0

Itachi lay in his bed, thoughts stuck on the blonde down the hall and across the way. He threw back the covers and got up, bare feet barely making a sound as he made his way to the door. He opened it, slowly peeking into the hall and finding it empty.

He walked quietly to a door on the opposite side of the hall and tried the knob. 'Hm, not locked.' He thought as he berated the blonde in his head for his carelessness. They could easily be infiltrated in the night while they slept and an act so careless could easily get them killed. The blonde still had a lot to learn.

Making his way to the bed, he looked at the blonde sleeping soundly. His hair was spilled across the pillow, one hand up on the pillow itself while the other lay across his stomach. He couldn't see perfectly without his sharingan activated and it irked him.

He activated it easily and studied the blonde's features. He reached over and moved the blonde's bangs away from the left side of his face, his curiosity peaked. Noticing a small scar at the edge of the blonde's left eye, he traced a finger over it; drinking in the blonde's whole face.

What he saw rocked him to the core. The blonde was damn beautiful, downright angelic. He had never seen him look so peaceful before or so calm. He let his eyes rest on the blonde's lips, so full, so kissable. His lips were parted slightly, looking as though they were begging to be kissed.

Itachi leaned forward licking his own lips that seemed suddenly dry. He placed a small soft kiss on the blonde's mouth, feeling the softness of his lips against his own and taking in the scent of the blonde.

Blue eyes fluttered open at the contact, the blonde's body tightening at the sudden intrusion. "I-Itachi?" The blonde asked as the confusion was replaced with relief at the "Hn" he received as a response.

The blonde sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. Light flooded the room as Itachi recoiled from the harsh glare shining into his eyes. "Damn, Dei." He said grouchily. Sorry Itachi, I wanted to see you better, un." Deidara said nervously. "Why are you here? Is everything okay, un?" He asked studying Itachi's face as if it might give away the answer without words.

"Dei, I am tired of this game. I need to know what this is between us." He looked at the blonde expectantly. Deidara fiddled with the blankets on his lap and nodded. "You're right, un." He stated quietly. "I like you, Itachi. I like you a lot, un." Deidara said softly a blush creeping onto his cheeks at the almost smile on Itachi's face.

"Okay, good cuz I like you too; a lot. Now the question is, "do we or don't we?" Itachi said. Deidara looked at Itachi in confusion. "Do we or don't we what, un? Be together or not?" He asked the raven who sat quietly watching the blonde process things in his mind. "Yes, be together or not be together." Itachi confirmed.

"I want to be with you, un. Do you want to be with me?" Deidara asked shyly. "Hn, yeah I do." Itachi answered as he leaned forward and kissed Deidara fully. Deidara slid forward and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck almost climbing into the Uchiha's lap. Itachi pressed his tongue into Deidara's mouth not waiting for entrance, but rather taking it instead; sealing their new union with a kiss.

They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Itachi finally spoke. "If I didn't have a mission in the morning I would crawl into this bed and fuck you senseless, but unfortunately we leave at dawn so it will have to wait until I get back." He said huskily. He reached up and ran his fingers through Deidara's blonde locks that never seemed to get a tangle, ever.

He kissed his blonde once more and whispered in Deidara's ear, "Sweet dreams, Dei-chan." He smiled and left the room. Deidara shivered as he felt the hot air brush his ear. He sighed as he watched the Uchiha leave his domain. Deidara lay back and smiled as he thought about him and Itachi now together.

(End Flashback)

Deidara's POV

He was exhausted. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink since Itachi had come to his room. He had lain awake all the rest of the night waiting to hear Itachi's and Kisame's door open and close, so he could meet him with a goodbye kiss. He had hopped out of bed and rushed into the hallway, throwing his arms around the Uchiha and kissing him urgently. Itachi had returned the kiss and replied with a Hn when told to be careful.

Deidara had stepped back and watched the two members exit the hallway and disappear down the stairs. His heart was racing at the thought of his boyfriend going off to do battle. He had once been on the receiving end of Itachi's badass battle skills. He pitied the poor souls who would under go that man's ruthlessness. He smiled as his heart skipped a beat over the raven.

Itachi's POV

They were currently holed up in a cave as the rain fell mercilessly from the heavens. He hated rain. He detested the very presence of the stuff and now he had one more reason to hate it. It was keeping him from his blonde. He pictured the face of his soon to be uke and glared hatefully at the rain.

"So you and Deidara huh?" Kisame asked. "Hn." Itachi nodded keeping his back to the shark. "That was some kiss you two shared." He laughed. Itachi turned to glare at his partner and instantly the shark put up his hands in defense.

"I'm just saying it was nice to see you two finally together, that's all." "Hn." Itachi answered going back to glare at the rain which had let up considerably. "Let's go." Itachi said exiting the cave not waiting to see if his partner was behind him or not. He knew he was anyway.

Deidara's POV

He was now beginning to worry as he stared at the mission board. Sasori had been sent out on a solo mission and was due back today. However Kisame and Itachi were a day late and that never happened.

He fought back the panic that rose in him at the thought that something awful had happened to them. He pushed the thought aside and went into the living room to watch t.v. of course the movie he watched ended with the guy dying to save his girlfriend.

'Great, so much for not worrying, un." He thought darkly. He decided to go to the training grounds. His explosions always made him feel better. After about four continuous explosions he didn't feel any less worried. He retreated to his room to wait for his raven.

Itachi's POV

They had walked for two hours in the drizzle, deciding it was just cold enough to put on their cloaks despite the blood. They were warmer then the fishnet shirts hands down. They had to take shelter again an hour later when the skies opened up and rain fell in sheets from the dark clouds that seemed to go on for miles.

They had found a thicket of trees to hide under. Not a great cover but better than nothing. They waited for three more hours before it had let up enough to allow them to move out again. At this rate it would be another day before they reached the base and his blonde.

Kisame let out a sigh and stomped through the rain and the mud. "What's the matter Kisame?" Itachi asked. Kisame stopped to look at the weasel in surprise. Itachi never talked to him about anything outside of a mission or to give him an order.

He actually surprised the shark that he acted as though he cared. The blonde was definitely good for Itachi. "I just miss Zetsu, is all." Kisame said shyly. Itachi's posture tensed in shock at the news. "Zetsu?" He asked quietly.

"Hai." Kisame nodded. "You and Zetsu are an item?" Itachi asked still trying to get it straight in his mind. "We are." Kisame said with a toothy smile. Itachi nodded and shrugged. "I am happy for you Kisame." And Kisame could see he meant it.

"Thanks, I am happy for you too." Kisame said sheepishly. "Hn." Was the reply which meant you're welcome and "Thank you too. They began their trek again both running things around in their minds.

Deidara's POV

He lay on his bed thinking about two nights ago and the way Itachi had looked sitting on his bed. His black silk pajama pants matching the silky midnight black of his hair against beautiful pale skin. Just the thought of Itachi half naked and being so close to him got him hard.

He groaned at the tightness in his pants and immediately undid them to let a palm mouth wrap around his member for instant release. He let out a content sigh as he came down from his orgasm and went to wash his hands.

He couldn't help himself. He knew that cumming that quick was the signs of a horny teenager with a hair trigger but he didn't care. If Itachi could do that to him then he could care less. He just wanted Itachi home now so he wouldn't have to do it alone next time.

He doubted that at this rate Itachi wouldn't be back before morning. It was getting later and later and he was anxious to see the raven. He stood by his window and pouted. He hoped that Itachi was okay and would be home soon.

Itachi's POV

The rain seemed to have let up significantly but Itachi hadn't noticed as he allowed his mind to wander to very naughty thoughts of the blonde and his palm mouths. They were still four hours from the base and Kisame suggested they stop to take a breather.

Both exhausted and wiped out from the mission and the rain, plus running on zero sleep; Itachi had to wonder for the first time since finding out the news of Zetsu and Kisame if Kisame was in as much of a hurry to get home as he was.

His answer came a moment later when Kisame stood and asked if he was ready to go. Itachi gave a soft "Hn." And they were off again sloshing through the mud and muck to their longed for destination. It seemed the plant man was as important to the shark as the bomber was to the weasel.

Deidara's POV

11:30 rolled around and Deidara could no longer hold his eyes open. He was still standing at the window and sleep was creeping up on him on dark heavy wings. He stripped to nothing, too tired to actually change and crawled into bed. He was asleep in moments where he and Itachi could be together even if only in a dream.

Itachi's POV

At 1:45 am Kisame and Itachi made it back to the base. They tiredly walked into Pein's office and handed him the scroll. Pein gave them a "well done" and they both headed upstairs to their waiting lovers and sleep.

Kisame made his stop at the vine covered door and opened it slowly. He heard the plant man's voice at once. "Welcome home, lover." Zetsu cooed sweetly to the shark. "I missed you beautiful" was Kisame's sweet reply.

Itachi shook his head in disbelief. He would never have imagined that either of the two could speak so sweet to each other let alone at all. He unlocked his bedroom door and walked into the dark room.

Lighting a couple of candles he stripped off his wet clothes and went into the bathroom for a hot shower. He allowed himself the luxury of the hot water for a few minutes more than necessary to ease the tired achiness of his muscles.

He dried off and dressed and slipped across the hall. Upon seeing his blonde sleeping soundly and noticing how the blankets fit his body's every curve; he could tell he was wearing nothing under the blankets.

He crept to the bed, keeping as quiet as possible. He watched in awe as his boyfriend slept on unaware of the world around him. Unaware that the raven was watching him in his slumber. Itachi smiled at the way Deidara held a pillow as if he was holding the raven instead.

Itachi crawled onto the bed carefully trying not to disturb the sleeping blonde. He pulled the pillow carefully out of Deidara's hands and lay next to him allowing the blonde to wrap his arms around the Uchiha. Itachi smiled contentedly and allowed himself to drift off.

Deidara's POV

Deidara awoke slowly adjusting his sight to the lighted room. He was about to roll over when it occurred to him that someone was laying next to him. He quickly focused his vision to rid the sleepiness from his eyes.

The sight of black hair all around him made him sigh in relief and contentment. His raven lay asleep next to him with his arms around him, holding him tightly. Onyx eyes fluttered open and the raven smiled at his blonde.

They both moved at once into a heated passionate kiss that left both of them panting and gasping for air. "Wow you should go away more often, un." Deidara laughed. "Hn" Itachi said smirking evilly at Deidara.

"Kami, Deidara you are so beautiful." Itachi breathed with lust in his eyes and an evil smirk that sent shivers up Deidara's spine. He crawled on top of Deidara and quickly ravaged his lips in a lustful kiss. Slowly dragging his lips from Deidara's to move down to his neck causing Deidara to arch his back and moan softly.

"Mmm, Itachi I have wanted this for so long, un." He panted, running his fingers through Itachi's hair; pulling on the black silky locks to spill over his shoulders and brush Deidara's cheek. "Mmm, you're so sexy Itachi, un." Deidara purred seductively.

Itachi smiled and slid further down Deidara's body. "Thank you Dei." Itachi said with a wink He quickly began kissing and nipping at Deidara's exposed skin. Deidara gasped and moaned with every nip and kiss of Itachi's lips.

Both boys were completely hard now and lust was driving them to the edge of insanity. "Hurry Itachi, un." Deidara whined wanting to get to the good part that they had been waiting for, for so long. Now nothing was keeping them apart and they could hardly wait.

Without hesitation Itachi crawled in between Deidara's legs. He positioned himself and thrust in without any kind of preparation. Deidara cried out in pain and anguish as Itachi spread him open and tore the tight ring of muscles. Tears ran down his face and he could barely breathe from the pain.

Feeling extremely bad Itachi kissed Deidara's cheek, whispering sweetly into his ear. Deidara opened his eyes and looked at Itachi seeing how sincere he was he nodded and allowed Itachi to begin a rhythm. Within moments the tears were gone and Deidara was moaning loudly and kept gasping everytime his prostate was brushed.

Deidara had his head thrown back and his lips were parted slightly as moan after moan erupted from those swollen parted lips. Itachi was so intent on those lips that he wanted to ravage the poor blonde until he couldn't see straight.

After a few more moments Deidara cried out "faster, un!" Itachi granted his wishes and picked up the pace. When he felt the pace was good enough he reached down and gave Deidara a passion filled kiss.

They broke for air and Deidara moaned. "Harder, un." Deidara panted breathlessly. Itachi began pumping harder as he slammed into Dei's sweet spot over and over receiving moans and whimpers from his blonde. He felt so good being inside of Deidara and he wanted to cum so badly, but he would have to make Deidara cum first.

Deidara could feel the coil in his stomach beginning to unravel as he felt Itachi swell inside of him. Itachi gave a couple of direct thrusts into his prostate and his coil burst. He came hard on Itachi's stomach and clenched hard around Itachi sending him over the edge as well.

Itachi came hard inside of Deidara and his vision went cloudy as he felt his whole body tense and absorb the shock of the ecstasy. Itachi looked at Deidara in love and appreciation. He had been thinking about this so long and now it was reality. It was as good as he thought it would be, if not better.

They lay down on the bed and held each other and watched each other drift off to sleep again. Later that afternoon they woke to find each other ready again and set out to top the first session with one even better. They were so happy to finally be together at last.


End file.
